bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Echo
Echo (響, Ekō or イン ひびき, Hibiki) is a legendary entity in the Bleach Fan Fiction universe that is feared across the many realms of existence as a being of dark and incredible power. He acts as the central protagonist and anti-hero of Bleach: Mokushi Bundan. Appearance A completely accurate description of Echo is near impossible to find. He is known to be a fairly tall man with an impressively muscular frame. His most outstanding feature is his hellishly sinister eyes, which are said to pierce straight into the soul of anyone unlucky enough to be on the receiving end of his gaze. He is almost always seen garbed in a set of hooded robes. Although they can vary in shape and size, each set of robes is adorned with skulls and arcane markings. Unfortunately the majority of his facial features (apart from his eyes) remain out of plain sight. Crowds of conspiracy theorists will sing that he is skeletal from the ground up, ghastly in sight, or without a face at all. Those who are more familiar with him claim that he has smooth, fair skin and short, slicked back blonde hair. Some even go as far as to call him handsome, but these insinuations are few and far in between, as the Dark Lord is primarily viewed as menacing in nature. Personality In correspondence to his shadowed upbringing and subjectively villainous nature, Echo possesses a deeply cynical view of the world. Although he recognizes that everyone is capable of "good", he realizes that everybody is bound to eventually make a mistake, one that may cost the lives of many around them. For this reason, he places an unshakably low value on life in general, considering only those he deems worthy as having the right to cling to their existence. Echo displays what can only be labelled as a complicated sense of honor, as he will slaughter the weak and/or defenseless without mercy, yet shows due respect to those powerful enough to meet him in single combat. This complex results from his disregard for life meeting his unquenchable thirst to be the ultimate life form without any below-the-belt aid. It can also be assumed that he takes grand amusement from all of his challengers, as he is often seen bearing a sadistic smirk while addressing them with their appropriate titles. A prominent characteristic of Echo is his almost scary amount of confidence, which stands out among even his fellow Yonkō. He claims to possess no arrogance, but only speaks of preeminent victory if it absolutely certain. Keeping this in mind, it is shocking to know how often he is sure of himself. On the other end of the spectrum, Echo possesses a vast amount of pride that is perhaps his greatest weakness. Since he always does his research, Echo is not able to admit to any errors on his part, as he claims to have risen above the other pieces in creation. His unyielding since of perfection is most often seen when something in fact does not go according to plan, as his first defense is to excuse his role in the scenario. Nonetheless, this superiority complex is often seen to be justified, as the mighty Yonkō is known to have never been formally defeated in battle or strategy. Although Echo has a mighty willpower, he does have a potent addiction that is both his greatest asset and threat. He is addicted to gaining more power, specifically through the assimilation of life energy and a rigorous training regimen. As a result of his continual absorption of life energy, Echo is now required to feed on others, as his life energy alone can no longer sustain his enormous power. If he does not do such, it is heavily implied that something cataclysmic will occur. History There is no concrete documentation on the origins of the being known as Echo, yet several tales have been passed through the many cultures of the Soul Society and Earth. There are three of these in particular that have become the most popular theories. The Merciless Scourge The first account to explain his roots claims that he was the son of a bitter warlord who lost all of his fame and fortune in his final campaign, forced to go into hiding while raising his only son for the remainder of his days. Directing his hatred and contempt at his fate on the boy, he trained him with remarkable vigor and unyielding cruelty from the age he could walk, forcing him to the brink of death on a regular basis. He pushed his body far past his physical limits, forcing him to rely on raw willpower in order to hold his body together. He instilled within him ideals of mercilessness and devastation, hoping that he would avoid the mistakes that the great warlord had made himself and never fail to hesitate out of compassion or humanity. One day he placed his son on a rack, ripping his limbs apart slowly to build up his tolerance of agonizing pain, all the while lecturing him on how it was his duty to as an all consuming fire, scouring the land and leaving nothing weak enough to be considered a liability. Unfortunately for the warrior, his son took these words to heart, ripping free of his bonds and cuts down the former in a pitifully one-sided battle. Using his staggering willpower and abilities, he and an elite group of men overtook the land as an unstoppable scourge. In the aftermath, the mighty general vanished from the mortal plain, leaving only a legend in his wake. The Rat King A second story detailing his beginnings suggests that he was born into a family that succumbed to a deadly sickness and was orphaned at an early age, left to fend for himself in a large bay side city. In this city, one was either fabulously wealthy or hopelessly poor, meaning there was no time spent on orphanages. The orphaned child spent much of his time among a similarly fated group of children ranging from the age of four to sixteen. These children were forced to grovel and beg for scraps, or simply scavenge any available leftovers. Just as the small boy was getting used to his new life, a potent famine passed through the entire land. This famine was potent enough that it gave cause for the rich to no longer have any scraps to toss out, leaving the homeless poor with absolutely nothing. The children began to deteriorate until the oldest ones of the group made a bold decision that resulted from their desperation. With no scraps available and every door and market locked tight, they forced the younger members of their group--including Echo--to hunt the legion of rats that scoured the city. If they failed to recover enough to feed the eldest, they would be eaten themselves. The first deadline given to the youngsters approached and many of the children failed to hunt any of the animals. Unable to flee since the city was on lock down from the plague, they were forced to commit suicide or face their fate. Thanks to the cleverness of the boy who would become Echo, he constructed traps that caught multiple animals, saving himself from a grim fate. He even caught enough for the others to take back as well, but most were too weak and could not resist eating the food themselves. They were stoned to death and eaten immediately after, some cooked and others not. The child initially refused to partake, surviving on sewer water and the occasional hidden piece of rat every few days. Nonetheless, he eventually broke, snatching some of the flesh of his fallen comrades for himself. He was now the last of the children under ten that was still alive, and he finally had enough. He summoned the children to the entrance of a sewer, where he claimed to have found more rats than he could apprehend on his own. He led them to the inner most depths of the canals, where a large nest of several thousand of the creatures lay. The boy grinned with an insidious satisfaction as the brutal animals ran past him and covered the older children from head to toe, devouring their flesh from their ever-living bodies. Screams echoed for miles in the subterranean canals, yet the city above remained quiet and unaware. The boy had been secretly feeding the horde of rats the human flesh of his fallen friends, orchestrating a plot to permanently silence his oppressors. Following this event he became known as the Rat King, a nocturnal terror who used his supernatural abilities to consume the life force and energy of those who were unfortunate enough to dwell outside of the walls of the inner city. Using a powerful blend of tactics, power, and mind-bending techniques, the Rat King was able to gather enough influence to storm the homes of the rich, who eventually succumbed to the whispers of their soon-to-be lord and became thralls of the shadowy menace. After its complete assimilation, the city eerily faded from the memory of the people in the nation until even its location and existence was debatable, leaving only the fable of the invincible Rat King to remain. The Tainted Host The final and most horrific apologue spun by the folk across the realm of existence begins with his childhood in a peaceful village isolated from the worries of the world. Ages ago, it was inhabited by a civilization that left no trace of their ancient culture or cause of demise, leaving nothing but a desolate wilderness after an all-encompassing fire. After a passing of time, the village once again became filled with meadows, forests, and streams. Its unrivaled abundance and untainted beauty were preserved by its separation from the traffic of general society, essentially making it an oasis for any and all who knew of it to enjoy. Around the time of the birth of a child with undeniable potential, a heinous force descended upon the town. Spirits of unconfirmed nature ravaged the once-peaceful society through the cruelest of means, including the rape and mutilation of women, children dragged through the streets and splattered against walls, domesticated animals turning violent, and various other atrocities. A group of men who lived in the village were sent to investigate an ancient precursor tomb in the marshes, the only plausible source of the madness. The young man of unnatural talent was supposedly among these men, voluntarily facing fear head on in order to fulfill his growing ambitions. They entered the tomb carrying torches while leaving the stone door guarding it open. The moment the pursuers of evil stepped through the threshold, the boy began to hear faints whispers in his head, believing himself to be imagining things. He spoke of this to his acquaintance and fellow pupil, a bright young prodigy of his own age, though he did not speak of the nature of which the voices spoke. Passing through several corridors and passages, the battle-ready men pushed onward until nothing but the stench of ancient death remained. Entering the large, open room filled with altars decorated in the fashion of royalty, each individual looked at one another nervously and understood just how vulnerable they were. In a town of piece, no one was particularly well suited for battle, save for the occasional refugee from a past war. Suddenly and without warning, every torch present went out and a large slamming noise behind alerted them to the harsh truth that their only escape had just sealed shut. The young man squinted, peering through the darkness and by chance began to notice just how peculiar his surroundings were. There were large chalices with human teeth embedded in them on every tomb, with sacrificial embalming tools all around. Beneath them was a thin but deep canal that was caked in a decaying brown substance: blood. Before Echo had the time to voice his opinion on these findings, one of his fellow guardians (the tax collector, by the sound of it) wailed in pure terror followed immediately by agony, and in a brief flash of illumination was seen skewered onto the ceiling. Using innate survival instincts, the young man dashed passed his awestruck comrades, climbing a tall statue in the corner--what seemed to be the safest area in the room--and could only observe what he could in the pitch darkness. In a short flicker, another two men shouted loudly before choking on their own fluids, and in another short burst of light it could be seen that their jugular veins had been ripped straight out of their necks. This was enough to snap the others out of their trances of sheer horror, causing each man to withdraw their blade and subsequently slash wildly. Perhaps it was for the reason that he knew they had no chance against the specters that the young man did not move, but rather further investigate the architecture and artifacts found in the room. He had come to the conclusion that the ancient civilization partook in some sort of cannibalistic ritual for one reason or another. Whether it was to any deity or simply for a twisted form of glory, he did not know. Upon looking back into the fray, he noticed that only two men remained: a village fisherman and his fellow student. Dropping down from his perch, the boy drew his own weapon, wielding it and looking frantically about in hopes to catch sight of the shadowy foe. Flash. The room was lighted by a faint glow originating from the multiple tombs lining the walls and canal. Something slowly rose from the foggy outskirts of the chamber, looming in a hunch as it swayed slowly before standing to its full height. Its decayed flesh was protruding with maggots, and its exposed and contorted skeleton was stained crimson. It wore tattered red ceremonial robes and several golden rings, each decorated with teeth or sharpened nails. Its eye sockets seeped with a red essence that permeated throughout the room, and it housed within its jaw structure a surprisingly intact set of teeth that were more pointed than spears. The young man dug his heels into the stone beneath him, remaining calm and assuredly not making any sudden movements. The fisherman, however, was not quite as intelligent and bolted in the opposite direction, trembling to such a degree that he almost seemed to be dancing. Without any visible explanation, the bobbing head of the fisherman immediately turned full circle, snapping off like a twig and allowing his body to tumble forward into the mouth of the canal. A trickle of blood flowed down the narrow path towards the haunting being that stood before the two remaining villagers. The rival of the young man pleaded out loud to the latter, beginning for him to think of some form of salvation, but the mind of the boy had started to wander down roads of inhumanity that he formerly thought himself to be better than. In a bid to ensure his survival, the young man slit his wrists deeply, allowing his blood to poor openly towards the creature. He suggested that it was time for it to rest, and as a member of its lineage, he was bound to continue the legacy of slaughter in life and death himself. The creature twitched about in response, folding and turning about in ways unnatural for any humanoid before stepping slowly towards its descendant. The other warrior could not believe his own eyes, continually stating his disbelief before stepping backwards, feeling along the walls for the exit. He turned around for a split second after hearing a faint moan, seeing that the walking corpse had draped itself over the boy, slowly shriveling as the latter radiated with an ancient aura. He turned to his cornered friend as the specter dissolved into a wisp and entered his mouth and nose, breathing it all in with a proud grin before informing the terrified victim that the spirits had been telling him to fulfill his destiny. Before the now sniveling warrior-to-be could utter a response, the being now known as Echo stated that he now knew what that was. Only one of the two emerged from the crypt that night, but neither made it back to the village as a citizen. The man with a tainted heart assumed full control of the great power hidden beneath the village, and calamities beyond even what had previously occurred now plagued the town. No resistance was powerful enough to stop this all-consuming force, and even the central nation of the world would not send troops to aid the dying people. Whether this was out of terror or prioritizing overall troop count above a small town was never clearly disclosed. Regardless, nothing could stop the newly awakened walking Armageddon, even as it worked through the shadows from which it came. Plot Mokushi Bundan Abilities Genius Intellect: Indisputably, the most powerful tool in the arsenal of Echo is his pure intellect, which rests well above the level of genius. He can easily formulate strategies and tactics, analyze spontaneously occurring situations and respond through the use of his quick wit, and absorb newly acquired knowledge almost instantaneously. It has been noted that at various points throughout his life, Echo has conducted many controversial experiments on both the living and deceased in order to gain a further understanding of the constituent components of life. His ability to assimilate the life force of others is even rumored to provide him with the knowledge that was previously available to the victim at their time of death or capture, meaning that--in theory--his intelligence has no true limitations. This is heavily augmented by his ability to process events that occur faster than an attosecond . *'Master Manipulator': A Machiavellian at heart, Echo is the epitome of acute adroitness and raw cunning. It only takes one interaction for Echo to piece together enough about an individual for him to pinpoint their strengths, weaknesses, mannerisms, and--beneath the skin--what makes them tick. He has stated that his plans are thorough enough to occur without question, and that he has anticipated multiple possible futures that will lead to the same outcome. Even when his plans are defied he is not deterred, only expressing surprise that one particular possible future was chosen over another. Despite this, his obsession with precision has allowed him to premeditate on each possibility and adapt in response to any resistance before it even occurs. In essence, his vast intellect has given him the aptitude to formulate overarching plans that exist within several different circumstantially varying smaller plans, an invaluable tool in any given situation. The viability of this attribute is concreted by his ability to think at the speed of light. *'Master Tactician': There was once a man who managed to get a hold of Echo long enough to barter souls in exchange for his aid in a battle who effectively survived to tell a tale that included the following quote: "Not only is this...force of nature twenty steps ahead of everyone else, he has taken into account that we would be having this conversation and planned twenty steps ahead of that. We can only hope moving forward that his grand scheme involves a happy ending for a few of us." This is a testament to the seemingly clairvoyant level of anticipation possessed by Echo, who consistently dominates entire battles days before they occur. Those who are familiar with him realize that surprising him at all is a feat in itself, whilst those who do not never last long enough to know the difference. His raw intellectual prowess in conjunction with his ability to manipulate the actions of others through his will and understanding of their nature makes him a terror-invoking foe to anyone. It is even rumored that he knows a number of ways to reach and destroy the Soul King, but has no desire to do such, as he sees the figurehead monarch as a waste of time. Once more, the ability to think quicker than the speed of an attosecond allows all of this to be possible. Arcane Master: Within his deadly arsenal, Echo possesses a variety of spell-like abilities that revolve around the manipulation of energy/reishi, the converting of substances, and potent forms of conjuration. Echo has stated that the incantations of these spells have been long forgotten by the modern world and typically require the use of an ancient tongue, but his mastery and particular lineage have allowed him to perform impressive displays innately. Based on what is known of his clouded past, Echo has some sort of connection to the practice of . He has ascended to a state in which rather than physically consume his foes, the maleficent assailant is able to directly feed off of the life force of another creature (human, animal, shinigami, etc.). Not only does this process nourish and heal his body, it permanently increases his level of power (at the cost of addiction). His use of the arcane arts is appropriately suited to his status as an imposed apex predator and his most effective spells are built around efficiently draining his enemies dry of their life energy. The most basic of his techniques allows him to instantly siphon a portion of life energy from an opponent through a gesture of his hand. Unlike spiritual pressure, which can vary drastically between individuals, life force is fairly consistent in its level and in itself cannot be increased through training or meditation. This being said, only the parameters that protect the life force of one can be altered, such as physical and mental fortitude, spiritual pressure, and willpower. These elements are what compose how much Echo can seize from his foes at a time. For example, an average human or shinigami can be instantly bled dry of their life sustenance, whereas a powerful foe can only be drained in portions (though after they are weakened, his grasp over them increases). If utilizing this technique for sheer feeding purposes, the victim typically drops to the ground in a heap before the body can even react. Echo, being the sadist he is, typically makes use of it for entertainment alone, allowing his enemies to literally wither in front of him, decaying like a perennial flower before disintegrating before his eyes (It is noted that this method actually seems to sustain and empower him for longer periods of time.) Echo has used the aforementioned endowment in order to twist the life force of weaker beings to his amusement, often times creating slaves enthralled to him until their death from battle or his increased hunger/boredom. It is speculated that when dealing with higher level combatants he cannot accomplish full control, yet he often tempers with both mind and body in order to gain an extra edge. Another ability he frequently uses allows him to fundamentally mold and alter certain living beings by mixing his arcane knowledge and sinister reiatsu to effectively bend life and death to his will, a method he has invoked in the past to conduct many of his forbidden experiments. While enacting these spells, Echo is capable of feats such as , , and . Using these, he has been shown to raise the dead, create reitatsu-infused minerals or corrosive poison, and ridiculously amplify or debilitate the capabilities of another individual. The exact limitations of the Arcane mastery displayed by Hibiki is unknown, as many of his spells have never been seen by a living soul. Through intense focus, he has stated that he can cast his spells on multiple targets at once, even bringing down small armies with concentrated doses of his black magic. Immense Spiritual Power: The spiritual pressure of Echo is best described as being bloodcurdling. His energy is such that it can overwhelm an opponent through exchanges as simple as eye contact, and though he claims that he has reserves that are "sufficient", Echo rarely uses more reiatsu than necessary to make a statement or win a battle. When Echo does choose to display his vast spiritual power, it has been known to produce strange effects that are far from the ordinary. Similar to , his reiatsu communicates a powerful amount of killing intent to those around it, yet there is a noticeable difference between the two. The killing intent that seemingly fuels the spiritual pressure of Echo does not appear to come from him, and those that feel it often hear several whispering voices that elaborate on this intent in a forgotten tongue. The tone of these voices seem to vary based on the particular victim, ranging from unmistakably disturbing to hypnotically soothing. Either way, it is dangerous. Master Swordsman: Although Echo primarily relies on his speed and arcane mastery, it is hinted that he has been using a sword since the earliest age possible, and is well versed in the art of dealing death with steel. With heightened skill in both kendō and fencing, Echo primarily focuses on precision and footwork in his technique, avoiding any big and broad movements in favor of attacking and countering with as little movement as possible. His balance is unwavering, lending him the ability the stand on par with anyone with superior strength. He is shown to be proficient in subtly using any environmental condition to his advantage in order to gain the upper hand in a duel between equals, often relying on a dizzying blur of speed and elegance in order to cut his foe down once he accomplishes this. Considering that his reflexes and footwork are reportedly second to none, Echo often has total control over where he and his opponent end up in a duel. Grand Master of Hohō: As the Yonkō of Hohō, Echo possesses a mastery over reaction time, body movement and overall footwork that far transcends any of his peers. First and foremost, Echo is able to perceive events that occur at less than an attosecond (0.000,000,000,000,000,001 seconds). This is the absolute shortest measurable amount of time possible. In an attosecond, light would barely be able to move from one molecule to another. Comparing an attosecond to a regular second is similar to comparing a regular second to 31.71 billion years (i.e., the age of the universe doubled.) Considering this, even the most powerful opponent facing Echo would be obliterated seven times over before they could even prepare a thought. The infinite mass punch or IMP that Echo is able to unleash would require the use of lightspeed, taking about 134 milliseconds to unleash. This would promptly end the fight. If Echo chooses to throw regular punches at the standard distance, he would be landing a punch each nanosecond. After a second passes he will have punched said person/object approx. one billion times. Toughened skin or spiritual protection would be rendered utterly useless with that many punches, as neither would amount to a factor. Combining this with his superhuman reflexes throws out any hope of a counterattack. When Echo excels past the speed of light, he enters a state in which time slows down around him, meaning that as he believes himself to be jogging at a slow pace, he is actually moving fast enough that if an individual heard him coming from one direction he would already be well over a thousand miles in the other. The fact that he can arrive at a short destination before he even leaves makes his quickness unfathomable. Utilizing his insurmountable speed, Echo is able to circle the human world at an astounding 7.5 times a second. Echo has displayed the ability to vibrate through walls, meaning that he has actually adapted to the point in which he can determine the movement of his individual molecules and move through other solid objects, phasing through matter. He has used this ability on multiple occasions in order to freely travel between Soul Society, Human World, and time itself. In addition to this, Echo has also developed a certain mastery over kinetic energy, allowing him to transfer it as he moves at a high velocity, causing anything he chooses to explode as he phases through it. Throughout his time researching and studying his own incredible rate of movement, Echo has gained an understanding of energy flow that is similar to that of other Yonkō. In accordance with his capabilities, Echo can use this to control the flow of energy in objects, meaning that if he were to throw a penny at a fairly slow speed, he could instantaneously increase it to lightspeed. In addition to incomprehensible speed and reflexes, Echo also possesses a matching endurance that allows him to perform such feats. This rate of movement is only possible through his extraordinarily high metabolism, but in turn requires him to nourish himself in sizable portions. Since he is able to feed off of the life force of other beings and achieve a form of immortality, Echo is resistant to the rapid aging that would accompany such an accelerated metabolism. This combination of abilities is one of the reasons that Echo is undeniably built for pure speed. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Many combatants that possessed the level of skill in swordsmanship and footwork as Echo would rely on those entirely, but coinciding with his ability to plan for every possible scenario, he has learned to defend himself through hand-to-hand combat. The dark being is familiar with several forms of unarmed combat, but chose to utilize the two he believed to be most the successful while on his travels. Echo employs a deadly mix of Muay Thai Boxing and Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu (two of the most effective martial arts ever created) to dismantle his opponents while standing or on the ground. His primary striking arsenal consists of the "eight weapons" of Muay Thai: fists, elbows, knees, and feet, integrating Mae Mai ("Master Tricks"), and Look Mai ("Complimentary Tricks"). His primary grappling techniques are centered around Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu submissions such as the Rear Naked Choke, Armbar, Triangle Choke, Kimura, Guillotine, Ankle Lock, Knee Bar, Americana Key Lock, the Arm Triangle, and the D'Arce Choke. These brutal fighting moves are designed to quickly defeat an enemy by using pressure and leverage to render their limbs useless or incapacitate them completely. Without any aid, Echo possesses considerable strength. He can lift objects far greater in weight than many individuals and deflect certain weapons with his bare hands, though he prefers to use his skill and speed. It is important to note that through the implementation of his speed, Echo has nearly insurmountable force in each of his strikes. Since the faster an object moves, the more mass it attains, his punches at light speed would hit comparably to a white dwarf star. It must immediately be taken into account that the average density of a white star has been determined to be 1,000,000 that of the Milky Way's yellow sun, which is supposedly 1 tonnes per cubic centimeter. Comparatively, a white dwarf star is estimated to be 250 tonnes. That would make the density of the sun 1.9891x10^30 kg, meaning that a random white dwarf star would likely land at the 1,989,099,999,999,999,940,000,000,000 tonnes mark. Zanpakutō Fukitsu Jūman'okudo (不吉十万億土, Sinister Paradise): In its sealed form, it takes the appearance of an Emperor's Longsword with a silver blade that has a smooth fuller near each edge, with the blade narrowing slightly as it nears the point. It has a razor sharp serrated ricasso that curves upwards, causing each extension to appear as a claw or talon, which are charcoal gray in color. It has a symmetrical guard that juts away from the hilt and towards its blade, similarly giving it a claw-like resemblance. On each side of the guard is a smaller talon-esque appendage that are each black in color. Across the guard and ricasso are multiple intricate designs that are etched into the seal in an ancient tongue. A large black symbol adorns the uppermost region of the ricasso. The grip is jet black and is decorated with small, unidentifiable runes. The pommel takes the shape of an inverted "W" and rests above a wickedly sharp peen block. Both of these are colored a dull charcoal black. Echo is typically seen wearing this blade on his hip underneath his coat in a sheathe decorated in ornate runes. *' ': The release command is "Rewrite" (書き直し, riraito) and is used to both activate and deactivate it. Not much detail has been chronicled regarding the capabilities of the Shikai of Fukitsu Jūman'okudo, other than the rumor that it reflects the all consuming desire of Echo to achieve ultimate power and his endless struggle in chasing it. Shikai Special Ability: When utilizing the mysterious ability of his zanpakutō, his sword is completely transmuted into a blade of black etheral energy that radiates with a strange power, condensing its size and making it smoother in appearance. *' ': Not Revealed. Quotes *"Now, sleep." Trivia *Echo was the name of the very first character created by the author on Naruto Fanon and has carried with him a famed legacy among users for his cunning and prowess. This is his latest rendition since a one year hiatus taken by the author. *Like the author, Echo is left-handed. This characteristic also alludes to the dark path he has chosen. *Echo has actually reached a point in his addiction to feeding that if he were to even go a day without supplementary life force, he would likely no longer exist. Category:Character Category:Male Category:Antagonists